The Countdown
by WobbleWobble
Summary: Just a series of one shots I couldn't get out of my head. Bedith.
1. Chapter 1

"I suppose we should probably get to bed, it's getting late." Edith said as she was leaning into Bertie's chest, he ran his hand up and down her bare arm and replied

"Yes but we're engaged now, officially, so who can really say anything?"

Edith sat up to face him more directly

"As much as I'd like to spend the night right here with you in front of the fire I'd rather us be on our best behavior, we both know how long it took us to get here so I'd prefer to enjoy our engagement without any distractions or scandals."

Bertie smiled at her and appreciated her foresight and how she was so willing to be open in saying how much she liked spending time with him alone. Since he first started to get to know her he loved the way she was so up front about how she felt about him. His favorite part of their first kiss was how she didn't try to be coy with him when he said he thought he was pushing his luck, she confidently reassured him that no he wasn't and stayed comfortably in his arms.

On dates he went on before the war and on leave during it he could tell some of the women were looking for someone else to come along, sometimes even excusing themselves to have a conversation or dance with another man. But not only was he lucky enough for Edith to agree to go out with him but the whole night she only had eyes for him and actively had an intelligent conversation with him. Bertie had never met a woman whose opinion and intellect he respected so much, not to mention how beautiful she was, and that she was the daughter of an Earl and could surely find a more eligible man but for some reason chose to spend her time with him, and that she was so modern and independent. Bertie couldn't believe she was out with him and she even seemed to like him, he thought it was the best night of his life, up until tonight of course.

Despite some awkwardness with his mother that he hoped no one except him, Edith and her parents noticed the night was a roaring success. Edith looked gorgeous and he was certain she charmed everyone who was there. But best of all they made the announcement that he and Edith would be married, now they could focus on their wedding and more importantly their marriage. Bertie never had great hopes for the institution but meeting and falling in love with Edith made him lovesick, and made the idea of marriage, the idea of spending everyday with Edith and them building a life together seem like the most exciting thing in the world.

"Of course you're right darling, and I wouldn't want to ruin this time for you but I hope I can at least walk you to your room." Bertie suggested as he stood and he offered his hand

"I'm counting on you to, I'm afraid I still get a bit turned around here." Edith admitted as she stood and took hold of his hand

"You'll pick it up soon enough, I'm sure you'll know more about the place than I do before long."

Edith just smiled in response as they walked arm in arm out of the library and toward the main hall. The two of them walked slowly and quietly through the massive house with Edith paying close attention to her surroundings

"Do you think you'll like living here?" Bertie quietly asked

"Truthfully I never thought I would be marrying a Marquis, I always thought Mary's beauty or Sybil's charm would be responsible for making a match that would make Papa burst from pride, so it feels a bit like a dream…"

The couple stopped on the landing of grand staircase and huddled close hoping they wouldn't disturb anyone

"You know that it feels like a dream for me too, that someone like you would even give me the time of day much less go to dinner with me, and now we've just had our engagement dinner. I can hardly believe it but I'm so happy, and for the record I happen to think you're the most charming and beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

Bertie earnestly said as he slowly leaned in and gave Edith a gentle and short kiss

"You're very sweet you know?" Edith blushed and continued, "I've only ever wanted someone who I could love and would love me in return, as time went on I thought it was just fantasies of a silly girl and there were times where I thought I found it, but you know how those ended."

Bertie smiled his understanding and softly held Edith's hand as she looked at him with such appreciation and love and he seriously said

"Yes, and you know that I'm going to do all I can to make sure you and Marigold never know another day of unhappiness ever again."

Edith slipped her arm into his and leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk and said

"I know you will and that's the point, this house and the title are something that I expect many people will be envious of, and it does have it's advantages but honestly I'd be just as happy with you if you were still the land agent and we lived in a cozy little cottage."

Bertie bent down to place a kiss into her hair

"That does sound appealing doesn't it? But these are the cards we've been dealt, and you're the only person I could imagine taking this on with."

"I suppose there are worse problems to have in the world." Edith smiled as she leaned against the door to her room and Bertie grabbed hold of both her hands

"There are, like the fact that I have to say 'goodnight' to you now."

"We'll see each other at breakfast, which should be happening fairly soon actually." Edith offered trying to hide her amusement at the sad puppy dog look on Bertie's face

"You're right, but honestly and I hope you won't take this as too forward, I can't wait for the time when we can truly spend the night together, and I don't just mean… _being together_ as husband and wife but I can't wait for you to fall asleep in my arms and for you to be the first person I see in the morning."

"Oh, Bertie…" Edith softly whispered as she stepped forward to lessen the distance between them "…I feel the same way, every time we have to leave each other it feels like such a waste. But the time will come soon enough, and it will all be so worth it, the waiting, the big wedding, it's the right thing to do and it's not so far away."

"Earlier when I was in the library before dressing for dinner I looked at my calendar and did some counting, and if you still want to get married on New Years Eve like we talked about it's only one hundred and twenty-one days from now. I think that's manageable."

"One hundred twenty-one?" Edith asked as she moved her arms to hang around Bertie's shoulders.

"If I counted right, yes."

"Since you're so good with numbers I'm sure you did. So that means that we only have to do this one hundred and twenty more times?"

"That's right." Bertie said as he wrapped his arm around Edith's waist hoping he could get one more goodnight kiss

"Sounds manageable…" Edith said as she pressed her body closer to his and leaned in to give him his final kiss of the night. After she broke the kiss she opened her door and lightly put her hand on his cheek

"Goodnight, Bertie."

"Goodnight, darling." Bertie replied pressing a kiss into her palm and turning to leave

"Bertie…" Edith said making him turn around "…One hundred twenty."

Bertie smiled and replied "One hundred twenty." And turned to walk away as Edith closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Edith, there is a telephone call for you." Carson intoned from the doorway

"Do you know who it is?" Edith asked as set her papers aside and got up from the plush red couch

"Lord Hexam, milady." Carson answered

"Thank you, Carson." Edith happily replied as he made way for her to pass by him

Edith couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she tried to calmly walk to the telephone. Picking up the receiver she nearly beamed

"Hello? Bertie?"

"Hello, darling it's so lovely to hear your voice." Edith heard from the other end

Edith quickly looked around to see that no one else was around, but even if they were she wouldn't care

"It's wonderful to hear from you, we haven't seen each other in far too long."

"I know, who would have thought two weeks would seem like so long. How is the wedding planning?"

Edith took a seat to talk to him more easily

"Fine, I suppose. Mama is throwing a fit about the flowers and Granny suddenly cares very much about the music selection."

"They just want it to be perfect for you Edith." Bertie offered across the line sensing Edith's frustration

"I know, I'm just getting anxious is all."

"Me too, well on this side my suit got delivered yesterday."

"Oh did it? And how do you like it?" Edith said smiling and already picturing Bertie standing at the altar waiting for her

"It fits nice I suppose…"

"Go on, tell me." Edith said sensing Bertie was leaving something out

"It's a bit embarrassing so keep it to yourself please, but mother made me try it on for her."

"Of course she did, you're her baby boy…" Edith said imagining how embarrassed Bertie was on the other side "…and what did she say?"

"She said she thought I looked very handsome, dashing even." Bertie quietly said into the telephone

"And I'm sure she is absolutely right, I can't wait to see you in London. I wish we could go right now." Edith admitted

"Yes, me too but I couldn't ignore some of our tenants any longer, I'll be a much better landlord when you're here with me and I don't have to run down to London or Downton to see you."

"I don't think I'll be a better publisher, I suspect I'll want to spend all my time with you curled up in the library." Edith admitted as she watched Carson cross the hall to the dressing gong.

"I doubt I'll have any complaints about that." Edith heard Bertie say as she caught Carson nodding his apologies and he lightly rung the gong.

"It won't be long now, but I'm sorry darling I need to go dress for dinner. I'll see you in a few days and you can take me dancing." Edith hurriedly said into the telephone

"I'll be dreaming of it. See you soon."

"Goodnight, Bertie."

"Goodnight, Edith. Sixty-three by the way."

Edith smiled into the phone and turned away from Tom and Mary heading up the stairs

"Sixty-three? That's not bad at all."

"It's sixty-three more days than I'd like but we'll survive." Edith laughed and caught a knowing glance from her mother making her way up the stairs

"Yes we will, I'll see you in London."

"See you very soon, love."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is the blindfold really necessary Edith?" Bertie asked from the passenger side of the car

"It's not that far and I want you surprised. It will only be a few more minutes." Edith tried to soothe him and she turned the car onto a dirt road and continued on their way

"You know Mother will be upset if we're late for dinner." Bertie warned.

"Oh, I know. And don't worry she knows where we're going and why and when we'll be back."

"She knows and I don't?! Edith at least tell me why you insisted on driving me around blindfolded." Bertie pleaded.

"Alright, I will…" Edith caved in, slightly amused at how flustered Bertie was getting "…I'm taking you to your wedding present, and we're almost there."

"You're _taking_ me to my wedding present? What is it?"

"I'm not telling you that and don't try and guess, I want you surprised."

Bertie quieted down then and began to pay more attention to his surroundings; he thought he heard the breaking of waves over the sound of the engine and maybe smelled a bit of salt in the air. He guessed they had only been driving for around 15-20 minutes but he really couldn't be sure.

Edith slowed down and made a turn to park the car, as she switched off the engine Bertie was sure he heard the sound of waves breaking.

"I'll come around to your side to let you out and absolutely no peaking." Edith said with an excited edge to her voice. Soon she was opening Bertie's door and leading him out by the arm, he immediately felt a stiff breeze on his face and let Edith guide him a few steps and turn him to face his left.

"Are you ready?" Edith asked as she stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders

"Yes! Please put me out of my misery!" Bertie said with a smile as Edith untied the scarf covering his eyes.

What Bertie saw in front of him was a small two-story croft style cottage, whitewashed with wide windows and weathered shutters, and small but neat flowerbeds on either side of the door. He turned around to see an unobstructed view of the sea and a winding dirt path leading down to a small beach, he also saw Edith nervously looking at him with her hands tucked underneath her chin.

"Edith, what is all this?" Was the only thing he managed to say.

"It's ours, please say you like it." Edith pleaded,

"It's all lovely, wonderful even. I'm just a bit confused." Bertie explained as he put his arms around Edith to comfort her

"I just thought that when we're married, that if it ever gets to be too much at Brancaster, with the servants, and your mother, and just the whole job of being the Marquess of Hexam we could come here for a few days and just be Bertie and Edith rather than Lord and Lady Hexam." Edith explained hoping Bertie would be open to the idea

"Oh Edith…" Bertie smiled

"Or if you wanted to come here on for some time alone I wouldn't mind." Edith added still unsure of what he thought about the whole idea

Bertie tightened his hold on Edith and smiled down at her

"Edith why would I want to go anywhere without you?" He then looked back to the cottage "I think it's an absolutely brilliant idea, I'm just annoyed I didn't think of it."

"Would you like to see inside?" Edith offered as she pulled a heavy key out of her bag

"Of course, yes." Bertie said still in shock that his fiancé produced a cottage as a wedding present.

Edith opened the door for them and stepped inside as Bertie followed after.

"It's not all the way furnished yet, but it's a start I thought we could have a look in the attics at Brancaster to see if anything would fit but I doubt it to be honest. I think it would be best to keep things simple here." Edith was telling Bertie as he looked around the cozy space.

Edith managed to have a deep padded navy chair delivered and set up next to the fire place, she thought Bertie would like that for reading. There was also a small but sturdy bookcase waiting to be filled. She thought a small sofa and maybe another chair on the opposite side of the fireplace would round out the room nicely. The windows let in more than enough light and around the corner from the living room was a bright kitchen that looked over the garden that would be perfect for making tea and for Edith fixing up the simple meals she perfected when she would stay at her flat in London.

"Edith this really is wonderful…" Bertie said in amazement as he peaked around corners and looked out of windows

"Upstairs there is a bedroom for us and another one for Marigold and any other little ones when we want to bring them, I think the beach would be so lovely during the summer."

"I'm sure it will be, I can't wait for Marigold to see it…" Bertie walked over to put his arm around Edith "…Darling, where are we exactly?"

"Just outside of Craster, it's only a about a quarter of an hour drive from Brancaster and Craster itself is only a ten minute walk away."

"And how did you manage all this?" Bertie asked still a bit in shock that Edith had done all this without a hint

"Your mother helped a bit, I asked her if she knew of any cottages in the area and she heard that this place was vacant and put me in touch with the old owner, then of course it needed some light repairs and cleaning up and she helped organize that too."

"Well both of you did a wonderful job, but how much will the bill be?"

Edith gave him a sly smile and assured him "That's no concern of yours, I've taken care of all of it."

"You have? But how?"

Edith gave him a severe raised eyebrow and said very plainly

"Just because you're the Marquess of Hexam now don't go assuming that you hold all the wealth in the country, the Sketch has been doing well for quite a while and I told you that Grandfather Levinson set up a trust for all of his granddaughters."

"Shame on me for forgetting I'll be marrying a very independent and modern woman." Bertie said as tightened his hold around Edith

"You are, whether you like it or not..." Edith said as a smile stretched across her face

"…I wanted to save it until we came back from honeymoon but I just couldn't wait anymore. I know we're so close but I was afraid I was going to let it slip!" Edith laughed as she looked around the small space she was so excited to find and make into a special place for her and Bertie

She looked back to him and saw him looking at her with a contented and proud smile on his face

"You know we only have thirty-four days left?"

"Is that all?" Edith joked as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned in to give him a small kiss

"I don't know if I should be happy for you or insulted that you seem not to be phased that we still have to wait nearly a month." Bertie countered with a smile

"I'm only teasing, I'm just as anxious as you. I really can't wait to be married to you and settled but I do find myself enjoying this time, all the excitement and plans being made."

"You're right it is exciting, but now that you've shown me this I can barely wait until I carry you across the threshold here as Mrs. Edith Pelham, Marchioness of Hexam."

"We'll come here right after the honeymoon so you can." Edith promised

"How fortunate I am to have so much to look forward to."


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope there are no cases of cold feet..." Robert joked as he looked at Bertie and Edith while Cora gave him an admonishing glance across the table

"I don't think so, not from me anyway" Bertie smiled as he looked around the table

Edith gave a light laugh and reached for Bertie's hand underneath the table

"Me neither, I think we're both…ready."

"I do admire your determination Edith, three months seems like a very short time to plan a wedding." Violet pointedly said as Bertie and Edith shared a quick glance between them

"I think it was just the right amount of time for us, and of course it wouldn't have been possible without the help from Mama, Rosamund, and Mrs. Pelham…and you of course Granny."

"Oh Edith, I do wish you would start calling me 'Harriet' it's only a matter of hours until you're my daughter in law." Mrs. Pelham interjected and earned a proud smile to Edith from both Robert and Cora

"Not to mention the Marchioness of Hexam." Rosamund lightly teased as she took a sip of her wine

"Yes, well to be honest I'm looking forward to being Mrs. Pelham a bit more." Edith sweetly said which earned a blush from Bertie, a contented smile from Cora, and a rather shocked look from Violet

"Either way I'm glad that I'm able to be dining with _just_ Lady Edith Crawley before she becomes Lady Hexam. I hope you won't forget us when you're in Brancaster. " Tom added

"Of course not Tom, you're welcome anytime. Everyone is, in fact we expect it." Bertie replied with one of his trademark easy smiles

Robert was quick to add "I wouldn't mind getting another crack at that shooting if you have room."

"Don't worry Papa, Bertie knew what he was taking on. You're room is already made up." Edith said as a wide smile came across Robert's face

Andy entered with a tray full of champagne glasses and Cora caught Robert's eye to let him know it was time

"If you'll all indulge me I'd like to give, possibly the first toast to Edith and Bertie in the festivities." Robert said as he rose from his seat while Bertie and Edith had their hands firmly intertwined beneath the table

Robert cleared his throat and straightened his coat and looked to the engaged couple

"Anyone who has spent any amount of time around the two of you can plainly see how much you both care for each other and I pray that you never loose that and I hope you both realize how truly blessed you both are. Bertie, my dear boy I couldn't imagine anyone else I would rather entrust with the care of my daughter than you and I'm so pleased you and your mother are joining our family. My darling Edith…"

Robert switched his gaze to Edith and everyone at the table could see a slight shimmer in his eyes

"…I hope you know just how proud your mother and I are of you and I can't tell you the joy it gives me to see you so happy and well taken care of and I wish the both of you every bit of joy and happiness in the world, to Edith and Bertie." 

* * *

"Bertie I'll be waiting in the car. I'll see you tomorrow Edith dear, sleep well." Mrs. Pelham pointedly said making sure Bertie knew not to keep her waiting long.

After dinner Edith's family had quietly made themselves scarce, even the footmen had quickly left Bertie with his coat and went off to tend to something leaving Edith and Bertie to themselves for a few moments.

"We better make this quick because I don't want your mother or my mother coming after me." Bertie said conspiratorially which earned a smile from Edith

"Bertie you really aren't nervous?" Edith quietly asked and Bertie could sense that she might be a bit more uneasy than she let on at dinner

Bertie took her hands in his and simply said to her

"A bit, nervous that everything will go as planned and you'll be happy. I'm nervous that when I see you tomorrow I'll make a fool out of myself in front of God and everyone we know, but I'm more excited than nervous because by this time tomorrow we'll be married and since I love you and you love me I think that's a good thing."

"It is, it's a very good thing." Edith smiled up at Bertie

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes, I am I suppose. I'm just so close to being truly happy and I'm worried it will be taken away. I don't mean to sound so pessimistic the night before our wedding, I'm sorry Bertie."

Bertie brought her into his chest and softly said

"Please don't worry Edith, in only a few hours I'll be standing in the church waiting for you to walk down the aisle, then we just have to repeat a few words, after that we'll mingle around a little party then before you know it we'll be on our way to Paris as husband and wife to start our life together."

"I know, it's just that everything is so close." Edith sighed as she leaned back to look into Bertie's face

"Exactly, and isn't that wonderful? We're finally down to one, after tonight we'll never have to say goodnight to each other and be on our own." Bertie smiled

"I've thought about this for so long and it's finally here, this has to be the hardest yet. You'd better go now or I don't think I can let you go and I would hate to put your mother in a mood the day before the wedding." Edith admitted looking a bit disappointed they wouldn't have more time together.

"You're right, goodnight Edith. I'll see you in church tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Bertie" Edith replied as Bertie leaned in to give her a longing kiss

"I'm so glad this is the last time we'll be doing this." Edith said when she finally pulled away

"Me too darling, I'll be the one at the front in the suit tomorrow. And you'll be the one in white? " Bertie joked and earned a smile from Edith

"That's right, and don't you go marrying anyone else." Edith warned

"I wouldn't dream of it."  
Bertie said as he gave her hand a final kiss and backed his way out the door.

* * *

AN: Well this was fun, hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for all the nice reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; I hadn't planned on writing this particular scene but Sydney183 kind of convinced me, so if you like it thank them, if you think it sucks blame them :) It's a bit sappy and it's the last last one in this story, thanks for all the nice reviews!

* * *

The newly married couple laid on their sides facing each other, both of them covered only by a sheet and with Edith's wedding dress placed carefully over a chair while the pieces of Bertie's wedding suit were scattered around the bedroom floor. It was well past midnight and the small fire and bedside lamp were the only source of light in the room. Bertie lazily slung his arm across Edith's hip as she rested her hand on his chest.

"Your mother was so kind to take care of this for us, it's been simply perfect so far." A languid and contented smile stretched across Edith's face

"I think she knew how much you and your mother and grandmother and Rosamund took on so she wanted to do this."

Bertie's mother graciously organized and paid for the transportation and accommodation for their honeymoon starting with the bridal suite in York's finest hotel, the morning train to London tomorrow and all the way through to Paris including a week in the grandest suite in the most expensive hotel she could find.

When Bertie and Edith entered their current suite they also saw that his mother opted to treat them to champagne, flowers, and a light meal which was extremely considerate in that between greeting guests and trying to steal moments with each other neither of them managed to eat very much at the reception.

"It's much more than I expected, I feel very spoiled."

Bertie smiled because he could see, in fact anyone with eyes could see how happy Edith was just then, he tightened his grip around her and leaned in to give her a slow and tender kiss

"That is something you'll have to get used to because I intend to spoil you very much, because you are my beloved wife of course but also because you are now the Marchioness of Hexam and tradition dictates it."

"I hope you don't expect to stay in bed until tea time and just hold court in drawing rooms, I intend to be a bit more active than that."

Bertie quickly shot back in mock seriousness "Just so you're aware, I intend to keep you in bed as much as possible…" Edith couldn't help but let out a laugh then and lightly pinch his chest

"…But besides that I'm glad you have your own life and interests and I can't wait to see what you accomplish, I couldn't imagine being married to a woman who just spent the whole day making up seating arrangements and embroidering."

Edith smiled at how supportive Bertie was and inched herself closer to him to slip her arm around his middle to trace her fingers up and down his back

"And I'm so glad I managed to find a man who was willing to take me on, and everything that comes with it, there was a time where I never thought I could find something like this." Edith honestly looked into his eyes and without her actually saying it they both knew exactly what she meant

"I wasn't so sure I'd be able to find someone who would want to marry a simple land agent, but you did. I know now that you were just holding back because of Marigold, and I'm so pleased we were able to sort that out." Bertie truly smiled then knowing that the both of them are and would continue to be absolutely honest with each other

"To be fair Bertie, if you wanted I'm sure the handsome, kind, and intelligent Marquis of Hexam would have made a very eligible bachelor if given a chance." Edith said with a mischievous smile

"Possibly, but you were the only girl for me. I knew that since that dance in the library and I've only become more and more convinced, although I think I had to work to convince you a bit."

"Not very hard, I liked you very much right away."

"But you didn't remember me right away." Bertie countered referencing their meeting in the street in London

"I did! I was just…being a bit coy I couldn't have let you catch on to how much you charmed me at Brancaster. Honestly I was waiting for you to telephone or write for weeks after that shooting party." Edith admitted as she leaned in to give Bertie a kiss of her own

"I thought about sending you a note…" Bertie admitted

"But?..."

"I was terrified out of my mind, and I never thought someone like you would be interested in me. When I saw you that day I didn't really think about it too much, I just thought you looked very lovely and I remembered our conversations and I wanted to spend time with you." Bertie confessed as Edith readjusted her head to get even closer to Bertie than she already was.

"I happened to be very interested in you, and I still am."

"Well we have all the time in the world to spend with each other now, so you'll have plenty of opportunity to get tired of me." Bertie joked as moved only slightly forward to give Edith a kiss on the forehead

"I doubt that will happen, but it's getting late and we have a long day of travel tomorrow, we should try and sleep." Edith advised as she brought her hand to rest on Bertie's shoulder

Bertie smiled and reached for the blanket that was gathered at their feet to cover them both

"That's probably wise, and I'm so glad that neither of us are going anywhere." Bertie said as he settled back onto his side and again wrapped his arm around Edith

"Me too, and I know we had our little countdown of sorts and were focused on the last time we would have to be apart for the night, but isn't it lovely that this is the _first_ time I get to have your arms around me for the whole night?" Edith almost whispered with excitement

"Edith, it's nearly all I've thought about for three months, so yes I think it's very lovely indeed." Bertie admitted while he adjusted the covers around Edith as she smiled and tried to take in every detail of his face

"We should get to sleep, if I turn on my other side will you keep your arms around me?" Edith hopefully asked

"I'd be more than happy to." Bertie replied as he reached to switch off the lamp and Edith turned her body around so her back was flush with Bertie's chest. Bertie moved his body to curl around hers as his arm covered her stomach while he laced his fingers with hers. Edith brought her free hand to rest on Bertie's forearm as it crossed diagonally across her chest while her neck rested on his bicep.

Both of them let out a sigh of contentment and further adjusted their torsos and legs to be the most comfortable and Edith was the first to break the silence

"Goodnight Bertie, I love you very much."

"And I love you more than anything, goodnight Mrs. Pelham." Bertie replied into her ear and ended with a light kiss to her shoulder before the two of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
